1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage machine for automobile for healing and eliminating lumbago, stiff shoulder or the like of athlete, professional driver or the like while seated in the driver's seat of automobile.
2. Prior Art
Lumbago, stiff shoulder, etc. are pains for not only athletes and professional drivers, but also for everyone, and an early recovery is desired, but the conventional massage machine is not designed to be used easily in an automobile, it was felt inconvenient for those commutating to the destination by car.